Reborned (Lorien Legacies-PJO CrossOver)
by Eynatastic
Summary: She doesn't know who she is. Even where she is. She just knew that she is stuck in an island — with a flying freak. She was a reborn demigod and he is an alien. Two teenagers in an island with two different worlds. W/N: I know the word "Reborned" is a grammatical error but I used it for uniqueness so :D


_**She Doesn't Know**_

**Her**

She woke up with a pang of dizziness in her head and the world is blurry around her.

Dang, she didn't expect to wake up in a middle of an island. Especially not in the middle of the night lying there cold on the green grass.

She stood up for just a second because she was hit with another wave of dizziness causing her to plop down on the grass again. She started to mentally listing down the basic facts. She doesn't remember her name. Crossed it out. What age is she, her brain doesn't know. Where she is, again, she doesn't remember. She racked and jogged her brain and memories but no luck.

"Aargh! Why can't I remember a single thing!? This is suckish," she cried out in frustration and facepalm-ing herself. She stood up and luckily, the dizziness washed away.

"Hey," a boy greeting her from her back. "Hey," she replied without thinking because of her frustration.

"You're awake" "Duh, of course I am," realizing that she has company, she threw punches wildly in the air knowing that it was her captor. Gut feel.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I live here in the island! No need to panic!"

Heck. He is flying. Darn yes. HE. IS. FREAKING. FLYING!

She widened her eyes and panic, and fear flooded her eyes. "Oh my gods! You are flying! How could I be calm!" She half-cried and half-screamed probably because he is 1.) flying 2.) he just crept to her 3.) maybe he was the only one in the island 4.) her mind must be playing some games to her. Who wouldn't freak out?!

"Can you please stop defying Earth's gravity because right now I've seen enough of your tricks," she requested through gritted teeth.

The boy started to fly his way down back tot he surface. As he flew down, she got just enough time to observe his features. He is stocky and just a few centimeters taller than her. His body built is like a barrel so he is a little chubby. He also has brown, short hair and cut like the hair in the military. What do you call that? Ah, military-buzz cut style.

"I know I'm hot but could you please stop checking me out because I feel like blushing," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

She quickly looked away and blushed. Not because of him, but because of the shame she felt by staring at a person.

"Nah, you're chubby so it's a no-no for me," she countered back, a victory smile tugging at her lips.

"Ouch. I'm hurt," he joked with a mock hurt face and he clutched his chest.

She immediately snapped back remembering that she should interrogate this person in front of her.

As soon as he stepped on the ground, she took a stepped back in case she needs to run and immediately fired questions at him like a machine gun firing bullets everywhere.

"So, who are you? Why am I here? Did you capture me? How can I get out of here? Can you be trusted?" She has this look that tells: 'do something stupid and you're dead' with that messaged transfixed on her glare.

"Mood change much? And hey, be easy with me. It's not like I can answer those questions at the same tim-"

"ANSWER. NOW." Changing her glare to a deadlier one. So deadly that you would hesitate to lie. Because if you lie, you can think that she can make the undead from the Underworld to rise and kill you.

He said that his name is Five and it's nice to meet you (a number for a name, huh? Weird.) and that he saw her just a few days ago on the shore of the island and dragged her to the green part (Is there a pink spot?) on where they are standing now.

"Why didn't you put me in your hut, or house, or whatever?" Arching her eyebrows while she asked.

"Hut. And to answer your question, I didn't put you there because you might freak out more than you just did and decided to stab me in the back or whatever that can harm me," he waved his hand as if dismissing the "Questioning-and-Threatening-Five Session". "Now that I answered your worldly curiosities, let me ask you, what is your name, young lady? He asked and grinned, showing his complete set of white and almost-perfect set of teeth.

It only struck to her that she doesn't know what her name is. Somehow, Bianca di Angelo appeals to her but chose something else instead.

"Becadia Angel. Nice throwing punches to air to you, flying freak," she grinned and laid out her hand for a handshake. Five took it. And they shook hands.

Becadia Angel would be fine, I guess, she thought but Bianca di Angelo feels somewhat familiar to her, but she dismissed the thought and continued shaking hands with Five.


End file.
